


Because I am yours and that is that

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhaustion, Family, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Romantic Gabriel, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean sleeps off a hunt, Gabriel reflects on being with the hunter. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I am yours and that is that

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't beg for reviews, but it's my birthday so... I'm letting myself today. Unless of course this totally sucks, then maybe save the reviews for another day. Anyway, enjoy.

“Gabe...,” the Winchester boy says the first second he walks into the room, letting the door slam shut behind him, more thoroughly blocking out the sound of the drizzling rain outside. He doesn’t take more than a mere glance towards the archangel who’s a few feet away from him; a few feet too far if you ask Gabriel. “I’m beat.” And without another word, he face plants onto the nearest bed, which wasn’t the shitty one that came with the room but rather one that the supremely awesome archangel whipped up without ever having to be told. 

Dean might not say it, but there are a lot of perks for him, living with an archangel and all. 

Shit... he actually cooked tonight and set up the table so that it looked nice and everything. He sighs, snaps his fingers and wills it all away, the food and the table and the lit candles that Dean probably didn’t even notice, not wanting to even put the spaghetti and meatballs in the refrigerator for later use. But no, Gabriel isn't going to say anything and he most certainly isn’t going to complain. 

If he didn’t notice all of Gabriel’s work, then it’s fine by him, he just probably had a rough hunt is all. 

He walks over to the bed and quickly, though calmly assesses the state the hunter is in. No life threatening injuries that he’s trying to hide this time, just a few deep scratches that might potentially turn into scars (what else is new?), and a bone-deep weariness that Gabriel can fully see and ultimately can’t ignore now that he’s up close. He sighs again, softly this time, stripping Dean of his mud-soaked boots and jacket and then running his fingers through his damp hair. 

“What am I gonna do with you, kiddo?” He smiles fondly, just happy to be with Dean. 

So it looks like Gabriel's not gonna get much time with Dean tonight, but that's fine, cause he can just sit and watch him: every twitch, every movement of his eyelashes and every half breathed mumble of a word. Gabriel likes to watch, sure, call him creepy, Dean does after all, but all he likes to do is watch. He always has, so much so that he’s lost track of the years, except now it’s infinitely better that he doesn’t have to scuttle off when Dean's about to wake up. The hunter can open his eyes and the first thing he’ll hone in on will be Gabriel, and maybe that was the missing piece in the archangel’s life: to be loved and appreciated and the someone who Dean likes to see first every morning. He’s permanently (hopefully anyway) in Dean's life. 

It feels so great sometimes that Gabriel wonders how he could ever forget it. But sometimes he does, sometimes he wonders how he got here. 

He can still remember Dean's hidden smile and feigned reluctance when he asked the archangel to stay. He can't count on his fingers how many times he made Dean smile, how many times he made Dean laugh, how many rounds of sex they've had in a single day, back to back, that would make them too sated and out of it to deny snuggling together and feeding each other bites of pie and licorice and then spewing sappy words they wished they could forget about when they were sane again. 

Gabriel can't ever remember being this happy, can't ever remember Dean this happy. 

And it's worth it, if someone were to ask him, Dan is completely totally fucking worth it. He's worth him falling (if he ever has to), he's worth staying with even when they argue and Gabriel doesn't feel one-hundred percent appreciated. Because to everyone else Dean isn't perfect, but Dean has always been perfect to Gabriel. 

And it has never been a secret. 

There's no time like the present...

Though the archangel lets Dean rest, in the most peaceful sleep he's had in weeks, because Gabriel doesn't dare wake Dean up when he's sleeping; he doesn't get enough as it is and most of the time Gabriel has to threaten him until he finally crawls into bed and at least closes his eyes and feigns sleep, let alone _actually_ sleep. Gabriel tries to think for a second why the Winchester doesn't want to fall asleep, because if he dreams bad dreams he always _always_ takes them away. Then again, maybe Dean feels guilty that he has to feel obligated to take them away, though it's not like Gabriel _just_ feels obligated; Dean already lives in a world of pain, what with the injuries he's forced to endure and sometimes even willingly, so Sam doesn't have to take the brunt of them, so for the archangel to be able to at least take away his nightmares comforts him and makes him feel more worthy for him, even though the real problem is getting Dean to feel worthy enough to be with Gabriel. 

It shouldn't even be a question, that Dean deserves so much... so much more than Gabriel could ever offer to him. He deserves a happy life alongside hunting, which he knows Dean would never in a million years give up because he not only feels like it's his duty, but Gabriel gets the sense that he's actually so used to it by this point that a life without it would be hell essentially, meaningless and boring. But Gabriel's just there, sometimes in the background (with the hunting), but mostly at the forefront of Dean's attention, cause well, he's Gabriel after all. And he loves it, he loves being with Dean when he isn't hunting, loves being able to take his mind off of everything when he needs it, loves that he is the one Dean comes home to and spends the other half of his life with. 

Dean gets the happy apple pie life, and he gets to hunt, and he gets to be with Gabriel, which the latter considers to be a true bargain though really, if the Winchester can't see that then he's a complete idiot. 

Because Gabriel can share Dean with hunting, and he can even share Dean with Sam, and even a little with Castiel but don't push him too much with that. 

Because Gabriel can be there for Dean when he gets home, can be in the kitchen cooking him eight different flavors of pie because he loves to cook for him and doesn't know what Dean will be in the mood for that particular day. 

Because Gabriel can love Dean as much as he wants to, as often as he wants to and ultimately know, ultimately know with every fiber of his being that Dean loves him with just as much ferocity. 

Because Gabriel is Dean's. One-hundred percent. All the fucking way.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't really know what this is, I just wanted to get inside Gabriel's head and write a little fluff. But I am so thrilled because I haven't written anything on these two in a couple of months, and that's honestly way too long for me.


End file.
